nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Parpaldia Empire’s Invasion of Altarus
The 'Parpaldia Empire’s Invasion of Altarus '''refers to the war between the Parpaldia Empire and the Kingdom of Altarus. In this war, the Parpadian Empire defeated and conquered the Kingdom of Altarus in three days. Background The Kingdom of Altarus was a country south of the Philiades continent outside of the civilized area. The mining and export of magic gems made the kingdom rich and was the reason why it was considered one of the more stronger countries of the uncivilized area. But the country was also under constant pressure from the Parpaldia Empire to dedicate a portion of its national income to fulfill Parpaldia's demands for resources. This lead to a tense relations between the two countries and growing anti-Parpaldian sentiments among Altarus' population. The situation escalated, when Altarus' current leader, King Taara XIV, refused to fulfill one of Parpaldia's demand that was seen as especially insulting and included the handover of the Siltras mine, which was critical for Altarus' economy, as well as Princess Lumiess, his daughter who was quite popular among Altarus' population, as a slave of the Empire. He ordered to freeze all of Parpaldia's assets and the mobilization of the army. While his country prepared for war, Taara XIV also prompted the escape of his daughter Lumiess. In response to the events in Altarus, the Parpaldia Empire declared war on the Altarus Kingdom and dispatched the Imperial Army to crush them. Air Battle As the Parpaldian Fleet approached Altarus' coasts, the 120 wyverns of the Altarus dragon rider squadron moved to intercept it. When they made visual contact with the Parpaldian fleet, they were ambushed by Parpaldia's wyvern lords. Using their superior speed, the Parpaldians quickly gained the upper hand by quickly escaping out of fire blast range and engaging their Altarian counterparts from advantageous positions. While the Altarus dragon rider squadron tried to fight back, they were unable to score any hits and were completely annihilated. Naval Batte Because of the higher range of their magic cannons, the Parpaldians were able to fire the first volley. Although it mostly missed, it nonetheless hit the Altarian ship-of-the-line ''Sittee, which went up in flames. The Altarians counter-attacked with their own weapons, so called "Bolts of the Wind God" which were ballista bolts with a explosive magic gem tipped to the head of the bolt and a sail and a Tear of the Wind God attached to it for improved range. While most of them missed the Parpaldian Fleet, ten of them scored direct hits on the Parpaldian flagship Thirant. They did considerable damage to the warship, but its anti-magic steel plating prevented it from being sunk or even rendered inoperative. The flagship together with the rest of the fleet then fired a second, more destructive salvo on the now outgunned Alatarian fleet, which was destroyed by the Parpaldian Fleet. Battlefield After having secured the seas, the Parpaldian army landed with 3000 men and 32 Land Dragons, wingless dragons with harder scales used by the Parpaldian Empire as living flame tanks, on the northern coast of Altarus. The army then headed south intending to take Altarus' capital La Brias. When the Altarus' King Taara XIV heard of the defeat of his fleet, he marched north with his Royal Army intending to confront and push the Parpaldian invaders back into the sea. On the Ruby Planes about ten kilometers north of La Brias, the two armies met. The battle began with a mass charge of the Royal Army against the Parpaldian lines. Lacking the powerful ranged weapons their Parpaldian opponents possessed, Altarus' army tried to overwhelm the Parpaldians by their numerical superiority. The Parpaldians responded with cannon fire and air attacks from their wyvern lords. Although they inflicted significant casualties on the advancing Royal Army, it didn't stop it. As the onslaught reached the first Parpaldian line comprised of 32 Land Dragons, the Land Dragons unleashed their short-ranged but wide fire blasts killing thousends of Altarus' soldiers and completely stopping the Altarian attack. Only 300 Altarian cavalry broke through the first line which were quickly mowed down by the Parpaldian infantry. When then 100 beached gunships opened fire on the Altarian Royal Army, the combined fire power of the Parpaldian Army prooved too much to overcome and the Royal Army was wiped out and its king killed during the battle. With the defeat of the Royal Army ended any Altarian resistance and the kingdom fell under the control of the Parpaldian Empire, thus ending the war. Aftermath After Altarus Kingdom was occupied by Parpaldia Empire, the victorious Parpaldian Empire installed a puppet regime known as the "Altarus Governing Board" and allowed most of the Altarus citizens to live to continue mining magic gems, while the entire royal family as well as every other person affiliated to them were executed and impaled on spikes and left on display in front of the royal castle. Princess Lumiess escaped on board the merchant ship Tarcos and made it to Japan where she would be granted asylum. The Princess would later establish a governemt-in-exile under Japan's protection. On Altarus, the Altarus Governing Board was hated for its inhumane attitude and its complete disregard for the native Altarians. This lead to the creation of various underground movements against Parpaldian rule. While this movements had considerable popular support, they were unable to pose a threat to Parpaldian authority due to the lack of adequate weaponry. Ultimately, Parpaldian rule would not last long. During the Japanese-Parpaldian War, Altarus would regain its freedom after JSDF attacks decimated the local Parpaldian garrison and a subsequent popular uprising overthrew the Altarus Governing Board. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles